Nostalgía
by Catnip SD
Summary: En fechas como hoy Hayemitch pensaba en que hubiese sido sí él no hubiese pasado por los juegos... Pero hay veces que el destino te quita cosas y te das otras. One-shot para el reto de apertura: El día Anti-San Valentin.


**Los personajes de **_**The Hunger Games **_**no me pertenecen, son obra de Suzanne Collins. **

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS". **_

**Contiene Spoilers.**

_**.**_

**NOSTALGÍA**

Sentado en su sillón de Rey. Haymitch Abernathy estaba asqueado de la vida. En un país normal, siendo una persona normal, a esa edad hasta podría tener nietos. Pero él no estaba en un país normal, ¡No! Él estaba en la nación de Panem. Tampoco era una persona normal. Era un maldito sobreviviente.

Había pasado por los 50° Juegos del Hambre y había sobrevivido. Matando a sus contrincantes claro, no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Para ese entonces estaba bañado en riquezas... Algo por lo cual debía estar feliz, ya no tendría que luchar para llevar un cacho de comida a casa. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar feliz sí los del Capitolio le habían matado hasta a su perro? Él sólo había encontrado una salida viable a todo eso.

El alcohol.

De la única forma que lograba olvidar, sus familiares muertos, su pasó por la arena y las pesadillas era embriagándose hasta el cansancio. Eso era lo que era un alcohólico-dependiente. Un borracho.

Luego había estado las 23 generaciones de niños que había mandado a la muerte. No sólo lo habían obligado a matar para sobrevivir, sino que estaba atado a revivir la desgracia cada año de su vida.

A acudir a la cosecha, ver las caras de desolación de todos ellos que sentían lo que había sentido él estando en su lugar. Darle un par de consejos que seguramente no les servirían de nada, y luego mandarlos a una muerte segura. El trabajo de un mentor.

Eso era lo que había sido él durante años, a base de alcohol y las "generosidades del Capitolio" como habría dicho Effie, él se había mantenido ocupado.

Luego había pasado la revolución, la guerra, para luego reencontrarse con la paz. Los juegos del Hambre ya no existían, eran parte de un doloroso pasado, que condenadamente siempre tendría presente.

Días como hoy 14 de febrero, lo hacían añorar cosas que nunca había tenido. Cosas como la familia, los hijos, el amor de su vida.

Debido a todo él nunca había querido enroscarse una relación. Y aunque volvieran el tiempo atrás él no cambiaría sus decisiones. Desgraciadamente el Capitolio había logrado arruinar su vida de una forma sorprendente. Lo había traumado, haciéndolo un ser incapaz de amar.

No porque él fuera una persona insensible. Sino por miedo. Miedo que ames a alguien y luego te lo arrebaten.

Varias veces se había enganchado de una chica, pero siempre se había detenido antes de que los sentimientos se vieran involucrados. Él era un hombre solitario. Y siempre sería así.

Tendría que torturarse con lo que habría podido ser sí... Ese era su destino, con su única compañía el alcohol y el silencio.

Él día de los enamorados, tacho ferozmente la fecha en su calendario. A pesar de que ya no tenían que vivir subordinados bajo el poder del capitolio, había algunas costumbres que nunca se irían. Pronto la gente olvidaría donde se había originado todo, y celebrarían fechas como está, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y gente como él sólo se pudriría en su propia soledad. Aporrearon a su puerta y él no se molesto en ir a atender, sólo había dos personas en el mundo que podía llegar a venir a su casa. Y justamente ellos no necesitaban que el vaya a abrirles para sentirse bienvenidos.

Ahí estaban los sobrevivientes de los septuagesimos cuartos juegos del hambre, la parejita "Feliz" del Capitolio. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Ella venía con un par de botellas en la mano y él con algo envuelto en un repasador, por el olor dedujo que era algo de la panadería.

—Hola... Mmm vienen a restregarme su felicidad en un día tan especial. —la ironía en su voz era innegable.

Supo que se había equivocado cuando observó como la chica dejó fuertemente las botellas en la mesa y lo miró más que enfadada.

—Agradece que venimos a verte. —dijo entre dientes mientras abría las ventanas de la casa.

Él se giro y le sonrió con burla al muchacho rubio, Peeta sólo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Katniss.

—¿La he hecho enojar? —preguntó algo más serio Haymitch.

—No sólo está molesta por la fecha y eso...

Haymitch sabía en el fondo que Katniss se le parecía bastante, y aunque por fuera fueran enemigos la apreciaba como a una hija.

—¿Tienes algo comestible por aquí? —preguntó Peeta abriendo la heladera y revisando el contenido.

Haymitch sólo se encogio de hombros. Katniss le ordenó que valla a darse un baño y él lo hizo, a veces olvidaba hacer cosas tan simples como esa.

Cuando volvió de ducharse vio como la chica revolvia una olla y como el muchacho ubicaba tres platos en la mesa y ponía prolijamente los cubiertos. Él los observó trabajar por un rato y luego carraspeo.

—Creímos que necesitabas un poco de compañía. —le dijo Peeta.

—Gracias. Creyeron bien, me alegra que estén acá... —reconoció al fin Haymitch.

—Fue idea de Peeta no mía.

Entonces los tres se echaron a reír.

Se sentaron a la mesa y charlaron de diferentes temas, cada tanto Haymitch se perdía en sus propias cavilanciones al momento en que su copa de vino iba vajando.

Él sabía que ellos dos eran pareja, y se alegraba, sin embargo nunca hacían nada que a él pudiera incomodarlo.

Entonces descrubió lo equivocado que estaba, quizá no tuviera una esposa o una familia. Pero sí los tenía a ellos, que eran sus amigos. Podrían haber escogido pasar San Valentin como pareja, pero habían ido a hacerle el aguante a él. Ellos eran personas como él que lo comprendían porque eran de su tipo.

Él no estaba sólo.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Voy yo... —dijo Peeta que se paro, se limpio la boca y desapareció por el umbral.

—Entonces ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Katniss.

Él se lo pensó un momento.

—He estado pensando en eso sabes, y bueno quizá no tenga una familia porque el destino lo quiso así, pero los tengo a ustedes... Por cierto gracias por el pavo y esto —sacudió la botela de vino— ha estado todo delicioso.

—Cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea. —le dijo Katniss y se paro para abrazarlo. Él le correspondió.

En eso escucharon que venía Peeta y ella se puso a recoger los platos.

—Ha llamado Effie y dice que lamenta mucho no haber podido estar acá, le desea a ambos un feliz día de la amistad

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno primero que nada agradezco a los que hayan llegado hasta acá.  
También agradezco a las chicas del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS que me invitaron a participar. Bueno como la temática era anti-San Valentin no quería venir con un Peeta y Katniss así que elegí a Haymitch, iba a escribir algo de Gale pero no se esté borracho me llamo jajaja.  
¡Por favor dejen sus review, para saber si gusto y que debo mejorar!  
**

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como: Nai SD de Chiba o en Twitter como (arroba) Nai _ SD**

**Besotes enormes y ¡Feliz San Valentin!**

**Nai**


End file.
